lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dare to be Admired (ClockwerkSamurai12)
Dare to be Admired is the sixth unlockable episode belonging to The Loud House. It is unlocked by purchasing the third The Loud House Team Pack which features Lucy and Lynn Summary Lynn receives a letter from a secret admirer while Lucy gets trained by Raven to control her powers Transcript The episode begins with a pale skinned girl knocking on the door, in which Lincoln opens it on the other side Lincoln: Um hi, can I help you with something? Raven: Is Lucy Loud here? Lincoln: I'll go get her.. Lincoln goes to Lucy's room. Lincoln: Lucy there's a girl in a purple robe at the door for you. Lucy: She must be the girl that's going to help control my powers. Lincoln & Lucy return downstairs. Lucy: Hi I'm Lucy. Raven: I'm Raven. I'm here to help you control your powers. How’d you get them anyway? Lucy: I got them yesterday when I accidentally unleashed a group of demonic entities. I used the Necklace Of Banooska to deal with them & I got a strange sensation when I used it. Raven: (Uses her telepathic powers) I sense that you have the ability to cast spells, telekinesis, telepathy & the ability to become a demon. Lucy: I’m not entirely sure if the Necklace Of Banooska is needed in order to access my powers or not, but I think that using them causes me to become a demonic entity... Raven: So you’re having trouble controlling your powers? Lucy: Pretty much... What will it take to keep them under control? Raven: Well, you have to look inside yourself to gain control of your powers. Lucy: And how will I be able to do that? Raven: I figure some Tai Chi can help, just follow my lead through the basic movements. Raven executes different basic Tai Chi positions including beginning posture, basic stepping, raising power, withdraw & push, brush knee, roll back/ward off & single whip. Lucy repeats what she's shown. Lucy: This is quite relaxing... Raven: As long as you practice this form of martial arts regularly, it should be able to help you relax throughout your more stressful moments... Meanwhile, Lori checks the mailbox and sees a letter addressed to Lynn Loud Lori: Hey Lynn, looks like you got mail. Lynn: Really? Well, let’s see what’s inside... (She opens the letter to find out what it is) Dear Lunatic Lynn. You're the most awesome girl I've ever seen. If only I could tell you this in person. You remind me of myself in a way since both of us love to do really daring things. Even though we've never met in person I hope sometime soon we can meet face to face. Sincerely DDX. DDX? That’s one odd set of initials... Lori: Judging by the way this letter is said, I think someone has a crush on you. Lynn: Yeah I get that, but I don’t know anyone with those initials... Maybe I can ask Lisa to analyze it... Lynn takes the note to Lisa. Lynn: Hey Lis, I need you to do something for me. Lisa: And what would that be my sport crazed sibling? Lynn: I just got a love letter from someone who calls himself DDX. Can you figure out who it is? Lisa: Hm... One moment. Lisa begins analysing the note. Lynn: Whoever this guy is, he sounds like quite the catch! Lola: Looks like someone has a crush... Lynn: I’m not sure it is a crush, I don’t even know who this DDX guy is! Lola: Well somehow he’s probably heard about you. He’s probably in love with you and you didn’t even know it! Lynn: Probably... Hey Lis, you found out who sent that letter? Lisa: It seems that your secret admirer is a 10 year old boy named Danny Sorensen, who calls himself Daring Danny X. He often tries to improve himself on each stunt he does, but they almost always go wrong. Here’s what he looks like (She shows a picture of Danny to Lynn) Lynn: Whoa! He looks pretty cute, I think he’ll be my other half... Lisa: Unfortunately, he is an out of towner... I should be able to set up a video chat for you. It says here that he lives in a town called Adventure Bay.. It’ll take a few minutes, best wait for a while. Meanwhile, Lucy and Raven are in the backyard Raven: If you’re going to learn how to control your powers, you need to know how to use them for good. And as such, there are three tests you must go through to do so. Magic, telekinesis and telepathy. First is magic, I’ve set up some targets that must be broken with certain spells. Are you ready? Lucy: I will leave no target left standing! Raven: Alright then, begin! The targets suddenly appear. Each target has a different color to indicate which spell destroys which target. Lucy blasts the first target with a spell that electrocutes the target causing it to shatter. The next target is zapped with a spell that sets the target on fire & burns it to ash. One by one the spells destroy the targets in different ways including shattering them like glass, melting as if acid has been thrown on it, being slashed as if a knife had cut through it & being chipped away to tiny pieces amongst other forms of destruction. Soon Lucy destroys all the targets. Raven: Wow Lucy, that was awesome! Lucy: Thank you Raven, I feel one step closer to controlling my powers. Raven: The next test is telekinesis, you have to maneuver small objects through a series of obstacles without touching them. Lucy: I should be able to handle that. Raven: Alright then, begin! Lucy uses her telekinesis to pick up a cricket ball & manoeuvre it through a series of cones, over & under a set of bars, around a giant pole & through a tunnel amongst other obstacles. After getting the ball through all the obstacles she practices with other objects like an apple, a bottle, a glass jar & a roll of toilet paper. Raven watches on impressed as Lucy manoeuvres each object. Raven: Not bad Lucy! Two down and one to go! Meanwhile, Lisa is finishing up in setting up the video chat for Lynn Lynn: So is the video chat up yet? Lisa: It’s already set up, and ready for your meeting with DDX! Lynn: Awesome! Thanks Lis! Lisa: The pleasure is all mine. The video chat screen then shows the person that Lisa had described earlier. Lynn: Um, hey.. I guess you’re Daring Danny X? Danny: Pretty much, are you Lunatic Lynn? Lynn: In the flesh and blood.. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Danny: So what’s it like living in Royal Woods? Lynn: It’s pretty nice, you should come and visit. What’s it like in Adventure Bay? Danny: It’s awesome! If you were from where I was from, you’d love to be apart of it! Lynn: I sure would, so when did you develop your crush on me? Danny: It was when I saw a video of you online. I was lovestruck when I saw the way you pwned your opponent in that Lucha Libre match. Lynn: So you’re a luchador? Danny: And a daredevil, but as Lisa told you most of them end up going wrong. But luckily the PAW Patrol always come to help me out! Lynn: They sound awesome! Danny: You don’t know the half of it! How about a little sparring match with me? Though we may have to figure out the venue... Lynn: You said your hometown is nice, so why not have it there? Danny: That’s a great idea! I can even introduce you to my friends! Lynn: That sounds awesome! I’ll have Lisa find a way to get me there! Meanwhile, Lucy is about to begin the telepathy test Raven: Alright Lucy, for the final test I'll read out some thoughts & you have to use telepathy to figure out who had each thought. Lucy: Alright, what’s the first one? Raven: It's not easy being pretty. I'm glad that I can manage to stay beautiful 24/7. Lucy: Lola. No one other than her would be self absorbent of her own appearance. Raven: People might say I'm a phone addict but it's a convenient way of communicating with people I love. Lucy: Lori. Thought addict is a strong word don’t you think? Raven: Political correctness only matters in Colorado. Raven reads out several other thoughts including Leni's thought of making love with Hiromita, Luna's thought of rocking out with Sam, Luan's thought about new jokes, Lynn's thought about being the MVP on all her sports teams, Lincoln's thought about the new Ace Savvy comic, Lana's thought about playing with mud, Lisa's thought about new science experiments & Lily's thought about soiling her diaper. Lucy correctly identifies each thought. Raven: Well done Lucy. You've passed all 3 tests. Lucy: Excellent. Is that all we've covered for today? Raven: Yup! And for doing such a great job, I have a surprise for you! (She pulls out a black leotard with purple trim) Ta-da! I asked Leni to make it as a congratulatory gift, now you can protect the multiverse and look good doing it! Lucy: I’ll need a minute to change. (She heads into her room to change into her new outfit) Wow, this is pretty nice! Thanks Raven! Raven: No problem! (Her phone beeps) Uh-oh! I better get back to my dimension, the Titans need me! Lucy: Thanks again Raven! Raven: You’re welcome! (She turns into a magpie and flies off) Back in Lisa’s room, Lynn and Danny are still having their conversation. Danny: So how are you gonna get from Royal Woods to Adventure Bay? Lynn: I’m not entirely sure.. I’m sure Lisa has some type of invention that she has in her pocket! Lisa: I heard that! And I do happen to have an invention, but please do not compare me to Doraemon again! Lynn: Sorry about that.. Should I get the others? Lisa: I don't see why not. I have been meaning to explore other dimensions... Lynn: Sweet! I’ll go get them! A few minutes later the other Loud siblings enter Lisa’s room. Lynn: Okay guys, I brought you here to because Lisa made this device that can allow us to travel throughout dimensions. And we’re going to use it to meet my secret admirer who lives this town called Adventure Bay. Leni: Is it safe? Lisa: Of course! I sent that gooey corpse that has been wandering our town for the past few days. Luna: You mean Tarman? Lisa: That is one way of putting it. Now then, hang on to your limbs! Lisa turns on the device and the Loud siblings find themselves falling through a transdimensional rift Lynn: Woo-hoo!!! This is awesome!! Lisa: This rift shall take us to Adventure Bay in t-minus 10 seconds! Lincoln: Let’s just hope there’s a soft landing at the end of this!! Lola: This thing is ruining my makeup!! Lana: Oh don’t be a drama queen, you can fix it when we get back to Royal Woods! Soon the Loud siblings exit the rift and find themselves in Adventure Bay Lana: Whoa... This place is amazing! Lynn: Danny was right. This is an amazing place to live. Lisa: Where do you think he'd be right now? Lynn: I don't know, but I can't wait to meet him & his friends. I'm getting dizzy just thinking about it. Lisa: I bet he probably feels the same. Lynn: I don't doubt that. Lisa: I should be able to find him with my mini-map... (She uses her device to find him) Looks like he’s at a sports field playing with some pups! Lana: Oh man I hope they’re cute! Lynn: Only one way to find out! Meanwhile at the sports field, Danny and the pups of the PAW Patrol are about to begin sparring Danny: Alright pups, which one of you wanna try your luck against Daring Danny X?! Marshall: Bring it on! No one can get past my kicks! Danny: Let's do this! Danny & Marshall begin sparring with each other. Danny executes Lucha Libre moves while Marshall executes Pup Fu. Danny: You shall fall at the hands of Daring Danny X. Marshall: I don't think so. Chase: Go Marshall. Take him down. Ace: You can do it Danny. Danny & Marshall continue laying into each other. Danny executes the Airplane Spin, bow & arrow & spin slam while Marshall executes punches, kicks, clones & disappearing moves. Danny soon gets confused. Danny: How are you doing that? Marshall: I learned from the best. Marshall makes his move & pummels Danny relentlessly. Danny tries to fight back but is soon overpowered & defeated. Danny: Looks like you got the best of me... Marshall: You know it! The Loud siblings arrive at the sports field Lynn: Well, there’s Danny... I can’t believe this is happening... Lisa: It’s okay Lynn, just go over and talk to him. Lynn: I’ll try... (She walks over to Danny, blushing a bit) It’s good to finally meet you in person Danny: I can feel the same way. Lana: Oh my god these dogs are so cute! Are they yours? Danny: Nah, they belong to my friend Ryder. They’re apart of the PAW Patrol. Lana: Well either way they are just so cute!! (She starts rubbing Rocky’s belly) Rocky: Oh yeah that’s the spot... (He holds his tongue out) Danny: I’m guessing that little girl is your sister? Lynn: Yeah, pretty much. And I gotta say, you were right on how nice this place is. Danny: Enough with the sweet talk, ready to get your ass kicked? Lynn: Bring it on! Danny & Lynn enter their stances before they begin wrestling. They tumble about & throw each other around with every move they know. Danny: You're pretty good. Lynn: I can say the same thing to you! Chase: You can beat her Danny! Lincoln: You got this Lynn! Danny & Lynn continue to wrestle. They perform various wrestling holds as they do so. Marshall: Wow! Those two are pretty talented! Lori: Yup, Lynn is pretty much a beast in self defense. Lynn soon gains the upper hand due to age & height advantage & puts Danny in a camel clutch. Danny tries to break free but fails & subsequently taps out. Danny: Looks like you win. I don't mind submitting to you. Lynn: I can say the same. Hehe.. Danny: Hehe... They stare into each other’s eyes deeply, and get closer and closer to each other as they lock lips. They blush as the break apart Lynn: This is the best day of my life! Danny: I can say the same. A girl with blonde hair in a ponytail, blue eyes & white skin wearing a tan sleeveless top, magenta shorts & brown shoes appears. Brandi: Well well well if it isn't Lunatic Lynn! Lynn: Brandi "Brain Buster" Rudolph! You got some nerve showing up here! Brandi: I see you found yourself a man... Lynn: At least I actually have a boyfriend unlike you. Just face the fact that I'm better than you at both Lucha Libre & relationships. Danny: Lynn's a better wrestler than you could ever wish to be. Brandi: Really? Then let's see if you’re still tough enough Lynn! Lynn: I’ll kick your ass from here to Timbuktu! Brandi & Lynn get into their stances & begin wrestling. They tumble about & throw each other around as they try to get the upper hand. Brandi: I won't let you embarrass me again! Lynn: Careful what you wish for! Danny: Show her who's boss Lynn! Lincoln: Show no mercy!! Brandi & Lynn continue wrestling. Lynn pretends to become exhausted to trick Brandi into letting her guard down. Brandi: Looks like you're not as strong as I though! Suddenly Lynn makes her move & takes Brandi by surprise by putting her in a camel clutch. Brandi tries to break free but fails & taps out. Danny: That was awesome Lynn. You owned her! Lynn: You never stood a chance Brandi. Brandi: This isn't over Lynn, I’ll beat you 1 day! (She storms off) Danny: Well, I gotta say you sure know how to put up a fight. Lynn: Amen to that! Meanwhile in Demhotep’s lair... Demhotep: You're useless Brandi. I don't know how you could lose!!! Brandi: Lynn got lucky. I'll get her soon. Demhotep: No you won't. Devil Dogs!! Send this failure to the torture cells!! Brandi screams hysterically as she's taken to the Torture Cells. Demhotep: Those kids are really starting to annoy me. I'll make them wish they never crossed me. (He laughs evilly as the episode fades to black) Triva * The episode‘s title is based on the phase: Dare to be Different * Brandi is voiced by April Stewart, who is best known as her role as Wendy Testaburger from South Park. * This is one of the three episodes that combines two different styles of animation. Category:Customs by ClockwerkSamurai12 Category:Episodes